This invention relates generally to door-stops and more particularly relates to a door-stop that may be utilized by handicapped persons in wheel chairs or other persons who require a convenient method to open, stop and release self-closing doors.
Self-closing doors present a particular problem to some handicapped persons and in particular handicapped persons in wheel chairs. They need to push open the heavy, spring-loaded doors and while holding the door open maneuver their wheel chair through the doorway. Often the assistance of another person is needed to hold the door in an open position or to push the wheel chair through the doorway.
One method of solving this problem is to provide sophisticated electronic self-opening doors that are actuated by a push-knob, floor sensor or remote sensor. These doors, of course, are expensive and not easily installed in buildings already constructed. Generally, they must be installed at the time of construction.